Producto Perfecto
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ray no solo es un producto premiun, es un producto perfecto.


No es raro vivir con la gente. La raza humana tiene todo para alcanzar la perfección para satisfacer una sociedad. En este caso, los demonios.

Aquellos que exigen la mejor calidad de carne para su paladar insaciable.

Para eso crearon las granjas.

Para educar a los niños, hacerles fuertes físicos y mentalmente. Con sueños, metas y felicidad. Pequeñas emociones que sazonan el sabor.

Para eso crearon las granjas ...

¿O mejor dicho orfanatos?

Ya que el sabor de la carne de calidad criara en un orfanato era mejor que la carne de granjas de engorda.

Ese fue un experimento efectivo.

Al principio los orfanatos fueron traídos del mundo humano. Bueno, sí se ha reducido a los depredadores humanos ¿Por qué no a demonios?

Así se inició un nuevo experimento: crear niños con las madres. Mujeres seleccionadas por su nivel de inteligencia y sobrevivencia para ser guardianas de los orfanatos.

¿Pero cómo conseguir el esperma?

Porque los niños no pueden impregnarse de sustancias que pueden arruinar su sabor, como fluidos corporales. Así que las relaciones sexuales no están permitidas entre los niños. Motivo por el cual ya eran más vigilados.

Pensar en el esperma de los hombres adultos, aquellos que estaban afiliados a la sociedad demoniaca. Algunos se negaron porque tendrían que renunciar al heredo perfecto para su fortuna.

Ellos fueron también descartados por la baja inteligencia demostrada. Algunos científicos decidieron colaborar uniéndose al experimento.

Y luego recordaron a los chicos Premium.

Aquellos varones de 12 años que tenían las mejores notas que todos los del ganado. Niños dotados con grandes cerebros. Buscaron entre las cinco plantaciones aquellas características. Ahí es donde encontraron uno de los nombres con mejor puntaje entre las cinco plantaciones.

Su madre llego con engaños a todos los chicos con un equipo médico. La primera y única vez que vieron otros humanos frente a sus ojos. Los anestesiaron y practicaron su creación: biopsia testicular.

Fue una operación quirúrgica para obtener los espermatozoides. Abrieron su piel 2-3 cm en la piel del testículo para obtener tejido testicular y con ello espermatozoides. El corte debería ser simple sin preocupaciones para que los demonios no se den cuenta de ello.

Parte del procedimiento es que el material testicular se fracciona; una parte para técnicas de reproducción y otra para su estudio. Debido a ello, se toman varias muestras, dos o tres de cada testículo de distintas zonas.

Querían asegurarse que el próximo ganado sea perfecto.

Y sí podían experimentar con ello desde espermatozoides serían magnifico.

Ahora era cuestión de insertarlo a las próximas madres.

Y lo hicieron.

Eligieron a la madre perfecta.

Dejaron que críe a su propio hijo por un año antes de apartárselo para que se dedique a cuidar al ganado. Y es que, nadie quería encargarse de bebes que necesitan más atención cuando son recién nacidos.

Así fue como el producto perfecto llegó.

Cruzo ese lumbral en brazos con la llamada líder del clan: abuela. Rodeada de otras mujeres llamadas mamás. Entregaron a la criatura.

"Producto 81194, es especial. Mantenlo bajo observación".

Unas simples palabras sin explicación para Isabella. De igual forma no lo necesitaba. Era ganado.

Ella observaba al menor, como desde pequeño parecía nervioso cuando miraba hacia el lumbral. Pero ese miedo desaparecía cuando otros dos pequeños iban con él. A ese niño lo llamó Ray. También vio como desde pequeño ya había memorizado palabras nuevas que repetía usando bien su definición, no como Emma. A la cual, Ray corregía.

Un bebé de dos años corrigiendo a otro.

Para otra persona era adorable pero no para Isabella.

Eran ganado.

A ella no le sorprendió ver a Ray tomar su primer libro al azar, no eran imágenes como los cuentos infantiles. Era grande de solo texto, incluso tenía el diccionario que algún niño de doce le entrego.

Lo que a Isabella realmente le sorprendió era encontrar a Ray tarareando una canción. Una canción inexistente. Solo dos personas la conocían, su creador que ya debería estar muerto y ella que lo escuchó memorizándola. Solo podía haber una tercera persona que la oyó, pero eso era imposible.

Isabella la tarareo durante su embarazo.

Entonces ¿cómo Ray…?

Y el niño solo le sonrió como respuesta.

¿A caso Ray era...?

Claro, la abuela lo dijo: "es un chico especial".

Eso lo confirmaba.

Siguió observándolo de nuevo, ya que el impacto comenzó a moverle sentimientos que deberían ser enterrados.

Sentimientos que se revolvieron cuando Ray le preguntó sí lo matara como a los otros niños. Ella no lo había visto así. Sacrificar a su propio hijo.

Pero ella tenía que sobrevivir como promesa a Elías.

Ella tenía que seguir con su mentira. Tenía que deshacerse de su propio hijo.

Pero el niño abrió los labios ante el silencio de su madre. Ofreció ser el perro guardián del rebaño a cambio que le deje vivir hasta los doce.

Ella sonrió.

Ray había heredado su sentido de sobrevivencia.

Realmente era una madre orgullosa.

Ella reporto sus descubrimientos omitiendo sobre el origen de Ray y el secreto descubierto.

Los años pasaban, teniendo limitaciones para Ray. Isabella no quería que descubriera otro secreto que los unía. Le compraba sus investigaciones silenciosas con aparatos provenientes del mundo exterior.

Isabella era inteligente, ella sabía que tramaba algo.

Ya que al final, era su hijo. Heredo de sus cualidades.

Pero no se imaginó que lo que tramaba era suicidio. Suicidarse el mismo día de su cumpleaños para que sus compañeros escapen.

Y al final, Ray huyó.

Huyó con toda su familia del orfanato.

Ella sonrió sobre el muro mirando como sus siluetas desaparecían en la oscuridad de los árboles, cómplices del escape.

Ella se recordó de niña cuando vio su escape imposible.

Ahora se enfrentaría a la abuela junto a los demonios para recibir su castigo.

Producto 81194, nivel premiun, resultado del experimento de procreación, fugitivo. –Fueron las palabras de uno de los demonios cuando leyó la lista de los niños que escaparon.- Hay que atrapar a los premiun, en especial a este espécimen –comentó-.

Es la prueba genuina de los experimentos de ADN –agregó uno de los científicos que se les unió a la conversación.- Tus informes sobre él, son pruebas de ello.

Isabella que mostraba un rostro de miedo por el castigo, porque veía el fin a su promesa de sobrevivir a Elías se le escapaba entre las manos como lo hizo su hijo Ray.

El producto 81194 es hijo de uno de los chicos que escaparon hace trece años de Glory Bell. –Nuevamente el científico habló. Mirando un informe dentro de la carpeta-. No recuerdo su folio, pero creo que era quince.

Isabella supo en ese momento que era su fin ya que estaban revelando el origen de Ray ante ella, como parte de su castigo para que sufra antes de ser devorada. Porque era lo único que le esperaba.

Y sin saberlo…

No imaginaría que ahora Ray…

Se encontraba a su padre frente a él apuntándolo con un arma e intentando que demonios salvajes intenten comerle.

Lamentablemente Yuugo nunca se enteraría que tuvo un hijo con su mismo carácter.

Ni Ray sabrá quiénes eran sus padres biológicos.


End file.
